Dazed and confused
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Une fic dédiée à l'un des meilleurs shônen-ai des années 70.


Dazed and confused

Du haut de ses 5 mètres d'acier, Klaus avançait d'un pas décidé, troublant sur son passage les flaques d'eau nichées au creux des pierres hexagonales qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous le ciel orangé. De son énorme main de fer, il rajusta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, balaya la sueur sur son front. Son corps de métal était inconfortable sous cette chaleur moite, mais il était protégé. Rien ne le détournerait de la mission.

Chemin faisant, il gravissait l'une après l'autre les marches en alvéole d'une petite colline, quand un rire cristallin le stoppa net. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque, et ses lunettes noires tombèrent, tel un rideau de théâtre, lui révélant, sous son pied suspendu, dans l'eau limpide d'un pavé de pierre, les longs cheveux bouclés d'un visage familier et souriant.

Klaus abattit aussitôt son talon d'acier, tel un couperet, éparpillant la figure angélique en une myriade de gouttelettes scintillantes, qui retombèrent en pluie dans l'eau des rochers.

Le rire retentit de nouveau autour de Klaus. Il scruta nerveusement les alentours, en quête du moindre indice pouvant trahir une présence humaine dans ce paysage désolé, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'un homme nu à la beauté diaphane, ses cheveux d'or rayonnant sous le ciel cuivré, celui-là même dont il avait dispersé le reflet.

Le rire reprit de plus belle, se démultipliant en un écho infini, et bientôt, de chacun des bassins de pierre, surgirent par dizaines des répliques de l'homme. Identiques jusqu'à la ferveur lascive de leurs yeux, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers Klaus, tantôt rampant, tantôt marchant, jusqu'à l'encercler. Aux rires se mêlait désormais un chœur de soupirs, qui résonnaient au coeur même de sa carapace comme le son d'une cloche, l'étourdissant tant et plus à mesure que la horde d'éphèbes se rapprochait.

Soudain l'un d'eux enlaça la jambe de Klaus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une longue tige de fil barbelé se dressa de ses tréfonds, tressant autour de lui un maillage hérissé, emprisonnant son agresseur en un étroit filet.

Les murmures comme les silhouettes s'évanouirent. Seuls restaient Klaus et son captif, qu'il tenait à bout de bras, rayonnant en dépit des pointes d'acier qui meurtrissaient sa chair.

Aussitôt, la main de métal de Klaus se serra autour du cou de l'homme au sourire de sphinx, tant et si fort que sa tête se détacha, semblable à un pantin disloqué, et tomba sans un bruit dans l'eau d'une alvéole.

Interdit, Klaus relâcha son étreinte. Les barbelés approchèrent la tête inerte, la soulevèrent avec précaution, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en examiner le visage, ses appendices de métal se retrouvèrent, tout à coup, envahis de longs fils dorés.

Affolé, Klaus tenta de rejeter la tête le plus loin possible de sa chair, mais ses longs cheveux s'enroulaient tels du lierre autour de ses membres d'acier, et recouvrirent bientôt sa carapace même. Des boucles blondes irradiaient un parfum suave qui engourdissait ses sens, l'étreinte se faisait de plus en chaude, son refuge de métal de plus en plus lourd. Que ferait-il si cette chaleur faisait fondre le fer de son armure ?

Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et sous les yeux horrifiés de Klaus, les lianes blondes s'écartèrent brusquement, ouvrant la coque de métal déformée, telle une noix. Une étendue souple et douce se referma sur lui. Une main géante, la main de l'homme nu, qui de ses immenses yeux bleus le fixait avec adoration. Malgré la tiédeur qui l'enserrait, Klaus tremblait de fureur.

«Lâche-moi, pervers ! Je suis Iron Klaus ! » vociféra-t'il, se débattant en vain de sa prison de chair.

A nouveau, le rire mélodieux résonna jusque dans son échine.

« Iron » ? Je ne vois qu'une patate ici ! » répondit l'homme en écartant ses longs doigts de sa prise.

Klaus baissa les yeux et réalisa avec effroi que son corps n'était en fait qu'une gigantesque pomme de terre fumante.

« Elle a l'air si appétissante, il serait dommage de ne pas y croquer… » reprit l'homme d'un ton gourmand, tandis que sa main rapprochait inexorablement Klaus d'un gouffre sombre à deux rangées de dents.

Klaus hurla. Et ses yeux grands ouverts rencontrèrent la pénombre de sa chambre.

Assis dans son lit, il essuya du revers de sa manche son front moite, et respira profondément. Après une minute de cet exercice, il se recoucha sur le dos, droit comme une planche. Son cerveau discipliné n'avait gardé aucune trace des troubles de cette nuit. Aucune chimère ne l'empêcherait jamais d'être fidèle à son devoir dès les premières heures de l'aube. Rasséréné, il ferma les yeux, et entonna sa comptine rituelle, se berçant tel un agneau noir, dans les bras d'une Mary aux longs cheveux bouclés.


End file.
